


Feels like home

by old fics (Lothiriel84)



Series: My first headcanon [8]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/old%20fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Lisbon comes home from hospital, Jane moves to her apartment in order to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He woke up with an unexpected sense of peace, connected with a dream he couldn't remember.

Strange. He had a dream. That didn't happen often to him – apart for nightmares, of course.

He looked around. Even in the gloom the objects felt familiar and reassuring. Completely different from the cold and slightly unfriendly atmosphere that hung over the CBI at night, when the building was empty.

He shifted on the sofa and looked at the ceiling. Curious. He had been there for just a week, yet in a way he felt... at home.

The thought struck him. _At home_. He didn't believe he could ever feel like that again. Not after what had happened to his family.

He got up and tiptoed towards Lisbon's room.

The alarm clock on her bedside table was reading two o'clock in the morning. Lisbon was sleeping peacefully, curled up like a child.

He sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to brush her hair from her face.

He watched her for a long time, toying absent-mindedly with the wedding band he was still wearing. Then, with a short sigh, he removed the ring and stowed it in his pocket.

He stooped and placed a kiss on Lisbon's forehead, then he went back to the sofa.

He smiled, as his mind was drifting away towards sleep. _He had finally come home_.


	2. Chapter 2

She smiled as she saw Jane still asleep on her sofa. She went to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee for her – and a cup of tea for Jane.

Her morning routine felt somewhat different, and it wasn't because she had just come back from the hospital. In a week she had had plenty of time to regain familiarity with her apartment.

No, it was the apartment itself that had changed. Not that something was missing or has been moved. There was just a different... atmosphere.

She had never been particularly fond of her apartment. She just needed a place where she could sleep and spend her time when she wasn't at work. It wasn't a real home, a place that meant something to her.

However, Jane's presence was enough to turn it into something completely different.

She drank her coffee, then poured the tea in the cup that Jane had chosen as his favorite. She placed it in the small table beside the sofa, then she stooped and touched Jane's lips with a soft kiss, whispering: "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty".

She stood back, but she wasn't quick enough. He caught her to him, returning the kiss. She laughed and stroked his hair. She never used to believe in happy endings... however, this time she was strongly inclined to make an exception.


End file.
